Young Justice: Everything changes over time Especially people
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: It's been less than a decade since Batman last saw his 13 year old son Richard Grayson, who reportedly commited suicide along with Barbara Gordon. But when fate demands Batman's partner Robin, returns from where he's been hiding out in Bludhaven, Batman will be forced to except the reality that not everything remains as it was (Crappy summary. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is my new fanfiction. I've never written one of these before. (I've written fanfiction but not Young Justice fanfiction) So here we go.**

 **Characters are: Barbara Gordon, Batman, Kid Flash (Everyone in Young Justice basically) Robin/Richard Grayson (Obviously), Jason Todd (His history in this story I made my own. I don't know his actually history), Officer Gordon (Barbara Gordon's father), and Tim Drake. (Once again I don't know his history. I made this up), Tony Zucco (Little bit. Lots about him isn't true) I own nothing but the plot. This entire story will be mostly Omniscient POV. (Mentions of faking suicide) Also, I don't know too much about Bludhaven. Also, in this story, Gordon knows Bruce is Batman**

"Batman, why do we have to be here?" Batman turned and gave Kid Flash his famous Bat-glare, causing Kid Flash to immediately restate his question.

"What I meant to say was," He said hastily, "why do the entire Justice League and Young Justice League have to come along with you when you go to Arkham to make sure the Joker is still in his cell?"

Batman watched Kid Flash for a few seconds more, before moving into the basement, and high security level of Arkham as he responded.

"Because Kid Flash. Commissioner Gordon informed me there's a new officer watching the Joker, and I want to make sure he or she is one of the more competent ones, so I don't have to go hunt the Joker down later tonight." Kid Flash, AKA Wallace "Wally" West nodded, and remained silent. The silence was broken, by the sound of the Joker's laugh.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Batsy and the super league! How are we all today?" Batman glared, and stalked up to the bars of the cage, until he was nearly nose to nose with the grinning face of the Joker. Before he had a chance to punch his lights out, a voice came from his left.

"Don't bother with him. He says that to everyone. To be honest, it freaked me out on my first day, and I'd met him before."

Before Batman could turn and assess the new arrival, he heard Wally whisper

"Oh my god."

Batman frowned, and turned to face the officer. Who he saw, froze him in his place. He swallowed back Bruce Wayne, and pushed Batman to the front as he spoke in his rough voice, though it pained him to use it for once.

"And you are?"

The man's face and voice were slack and emotionless, as he responded

"Officer Richard Grayson. I'm the transfer from Bludhaven. I'm only here for two weeks."

Before Batman could respond, or even comment the Joker began to cackle once more, as he leaned close to the bars and said in a taunting manner

"That is if you last that long."

Suddenly, with a burst of rage Batman had only seen in criminals, Richard had his hands fisted in the Jokers shirt, their noses nearly touching as he hissed out menacingly

"I'll last that long. Will you?"

The Justice League and their partners shared a glance as they recalled something Robin, who they now knew was Richard Grayson, had told them a few months before he'd 'died'.

" _In my opinion, the Joker is one of the scariest villains in Gotham. What I try and do is make everything a joke. I try and never let him see me angry, and never let him know he got to me. I will also never willingly touch the Joker. I don't think that man has taken a bath since the dawn of time."_

As the thought went through all their minds, they glanced back over at Richard, AKA Dick, who still had his hands fisted in the Joker's shirt. Batman finally decided to intervene, suddenly worried for Dick's mental state.

"I heard rumors you'd killed yourself. I can clearly see that wasn't true. Why'd you fake it? And why come back at age 24?"

Dick continued to glare at the Joker, before finally releasing him, and slowly turning to face the heroes, his face a blank slate once more. A slate no one had ever seen on Robin or Richard Grayson's face.

Dick watched the heroes for a bit before responding.

"I'm 21. And I faked my death, because I wanted out of Gotham and I knew if I just disappeared, Bruce would contact you, and you'd find me. Also, is there a chance, if we're going to continue this conversation, that we can take it somewhere more…" Dick glanced over at the Joker, before finishing "serious."

Batman nodded, and the heroes followed Dick up the stairs, into a little back room which was closed off enough that no one would bother them, but big enough that all the heroes could fit. Once they were settled, Kid Flash broke the silence.

"We know you're Robin."

Dick watched him blankly, before correcting in a monotone voice.

" _Was_ Robin. Not anymore."

At his response, Kid Flash's face fell, and he took a step back as he tried to deal with the fact his best friend was no longer the Boy Wonder. It was silent, before Wonder Woman asked

"Why aren't you Robin?"

Dick snorted, and took a seat on the desk behind him.

"Because, I knew if I showed up in another city as the Dark Knight's partner, word would spread quickly, and he'd find me, and I'd have a lot of questions to answer about my apparent suicide."

Wonder Woman, AKA Diana nodded, before asking

"Why haven't you shown any emotion the entire time we've been speaking to you?"

"I showed anger when I was talking to the Joker didn't I?"

None of the heroes spoke, and DIck gave an impatient sigh, before straightening and saying, "Bludhaven changes people."

At this statement, Artemis asked

"Why'd you pick Bludhaven?"

Dick turned his emotionless gaze on her as he answered

"I knew Batman would never look for me there, assuming he thought I survived."

Artemis watched him in shock, before asking incredulously

"But Bludhaven is such a terrible place! There are criminals like Deathstrike there!"

Dick nodded.

"I know. I've met him."

Everyone's mouth dropped open, and Batman asked

"When?"

Dick watched him for a few seconds, before answering

"When I was 13. You've met him too."

Batman frowned, and asked again,

"When?"

Dick grinned.

"Today."

The heroes looked at one another uneasily. Kid Flash then stepped forward, and said

"Who is he?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, Dick gave a menacing grin as he said in a dark voice

"You're looking at him."

Everyone in the room froze. Batman stared at his former prodigy now murderer in horror. M'gann was the first to speak up.

"B-but he's a murderer."

Dick's face fell back into the emotionless slate it had been.

"I know."

Batman let out a low growl as he stalked forward while saying

"I raised you better than this."

Suddenly, before anyone knew what was happening, Batman was lying on his stomach, his arm twisted behind his back, with Dick, standing above him, pinning him down. Everyone gasped. Dick grinned as he leaned in close to Batman's ear and said

"But you never gave me a good reason to turn. Slade did."

Dick then let go, and the caped crusader pulled himself to his feet. He then turned and faced Dick and asked

"What ever he gave you Dick, it's not worth it."

Dick crossed his arms.

"Believe me Batman. It's worth it."

Black Canary decided it was time to comment, so she stepped forward and asked the question on everyone's mind

"What did he give you?"

Dick turned to face her, though he kept Batman in sight, as he said

"He made me numb. He found me in the middle of a nightmare about my parents death, so he gave me a special type of vaccine he'd been working on. I still see my parents die every night on the anniversary of their death, but it doesn't affect me like it used to."

"You're heartless!"

Dick faced Superboy

"If you want to call me that."

Even though it pained him, Batman took a step forward, though slightly more careful this time, and he said

"You're a criminal now Dick. You're Deathstrike. Which means I have to take you down."

At the statement, Dick let out a laugh so hollow, and so unlike his old one, it cause everyone to take a step back.

"I _was_ Deathstrike. Not anymore. But believe me when I say _Bruce_ , you couldn't stop me if you wanted to. I trained under Slade. Very few know how to beat him. Therefore, very few know how to beat me."

Superman then stepped forward and spoke in a somewhat enraged tone.

"But you trained under Batman! His rule was don't kill anyone, and from what I understand, that's all you've done! Wh-"

Dick cut the blue boyscout off.

"Cool it Kryptonite." He said sharply, causing Superman to flinch. "That was Batman's rule. Slade's rule? Let no one live. So I followed that. I obeyed Slade, I was his best assassin. The thing with Slade was, you got punished if you disobeyed orders. And not Batman punished like 800 back handsprings in 2 minutes or whatever, but whipping, abusive type punishment. Now if you excuse me, my work day is done and I have an appointment to go pick up my brothers."

With that, Dick turned and left the room. The rest of the heroes stood there in silence, staring at his retreating back. As soon as he was gone, all heads swiveled in Batman's direction. He continued to watch the direction Dick had disappeared, until Flash walked up and asked

"Batman?"

Instead of lecturing the man like he normally would have, Batman said, in a somewhat choked voice

"I think it's time we took a visit to Bludhaven. It's time to find out what Slade did to Robin."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Batman we're lost!"

Kid Flash complained later that night as they stood on a roof of a broken down building somewhere in Bludhaven. Batman growled.

"We're not lost Kid Flash."

Kid Flash hung his head, and Black Canary stepped forward.

"What he meant to say Kid was he just knows his way around Gotham better than Bludhaven."

Kid Flash nodded, and the rooftop was thrust into silence. Less than a minute later, a new voice spoke.

"You look lost."

Without even checking who he was attacking, Batman pulled out a batarang from his belt, turned thrust it in the direction of the new comer. The man dodge the weapon at the last moment, and gave a laugh, as he stepped into the light.

"Okay! Got it. I'll keep in mind not to say you look lost."

Everyone turned and stared at the newcomer. Kid Flash spoke first

"Who are you?"

The man smiled and gave an exaggerated bow, as he said

"Welcome to Bludhaven. My name is Nightwing."

Kid Flash took a step forward to shake his hand, but froze as he saw the figure standing behind Nightwing. Everyone watched the figure. All they could see of him was his height, and going by that, they could figure the boy was only eight years old. Noticing everyone's attention was on the boy, Nightwing turned to him and spoke

"Why don't you come say hi Robin?"

When the figure stepped into the light, the heroes held back gasps of shock. The boy, the eight year old boy, standing before them was dressed in the costume of the Robin they'd known before. Before any of them could say anything, the eight year old Robin grabbed Nightwing's wrist and said in a small voice

"Is that Batman? He's scary."

Kid Flash choked back a laugh, but before he could amend it, another voice spoke from behind Nightwing

"What's so funny lightbulb? The kid's scared of Batman!"

The figure who appeared had on a full faced red mask, and a red hooded jacket and black pants. You could see his eyes through the mask, and could see the glare he was sending Kid Flash's way. The little Robin ran over to the "strange" man and wrapped his arms around him. "Red Hood! I'm so glad you're here! That guy in the black suit scared me. But I'm ok now I promise."

The glare on the 15 year old boy's face softened, before he glanced over at Nightwing.

"Should you be somewhere else?"

Nightwing glanced over and shrugged.

"I was supposed to go find Slade, but I'd rather not talk to him. He's still kinda ticked that I stopped Deathstrike. Also, shouldn't you two be somewhere else?"

Red Hood opened his mouth, but shut it, and glared at the roof under his feet. Nightwing laughed, and turned back to the heroes.

"You're not from around here. So what brings you to Bludhaven?"

The question had been directed to everyone, but Batman stepped forward to answer.

"We have some questions for Slade. Do you know where to find him?"

Nightwing gave a light laugh.

"I do, but unless you have no wish to live to see tomorrow, I don't advise going after him. But I knew a few people who used to work for him, so I know quite a bit about him, so I can try to answer any questions you might have."

Batman looked skeptical, but proceeded.

"Perhaps there's a quiet place we can go?"

Red Hood snorted, forcing the heroes to glance at him as he spoke.

"This is Bludhaven. No where's quiet."

Nightwing frowned.

"Well, it's pretty quiet tonight," under his breath he added, "which isn't a good thing." aloud to the others he said, "so we can always stay here and talk. If anything goes wrong, Red Hood or Robin can go deal with it."

Superboy and MIss Martian's mouths fell open. M'gann stepped up

"But he's only eight!"

Nightwing crossed his arms.

"And he watched as he parents were stabbed to death before his eyes. He's strong. ANd he has me to ensure he doesn't turn to Slade like Dick Grayson did."

Batman's head snapped up into Nightwing's direction, and he pushed his way forward, as he asked

"You knew Dick?"

Nightwing nodded.

"Yeah. He was a good kid, though the last time I saw him, I was forced into a fight to the death. But I managed to disarm him, and convince him that fighting for Slade was wrong. So, thanks to me, he's a police officer. I have a feeling that wasn't one of your original questions though."

Batman nodded, and Red Hood and Robin walked over, pushing a bunch of boxes for everyone to sit on. Batman watched, sadly as Robin struggled to get on his box, and had to be lifted up by Nightwing. Nightwing looked over and caught Batman watched him. He smiled sadly and said

"He reminds you of your Robin doesn't he?"

Batman nodded, and he and the other heroes sat down on the boxes they'd been given. Once everyone except Red Hood was seated, Batman began asking his questions.

"What are Slade's assassin's like?"

Nightwing cracked his knuckles, and answered

"Heartless and emotionless. They have no pity when they kill, and only care about themselves. Very few disobey Slade, because they know what happens if they don't do what they're told. They also only feel about two emotions. Anger, and sadistic satisfaction when they kill someone."

Batman watched Nightwing, a frown of suspicion growing on his face.

"How do you know all this?"

Nightwing opened his mouth, then glanced over at Red Hood as if asking for help, but Red Hood simply crossed his arms, and gave Nightwing a pointed look. Nightwing sighed, and put his head in his hands before looking back up at the heroes, sighing and answering haltingly

"I..talked to...DIck about it….also...Red Hood used to work for Slade. He worked with Dick. He's an orphan too. Watched as his parents were suffocated."

The heroes looked over at Red Hood, who stood beside Robin, with a fond smile on his face as he listened to whatever Robin was saying to him. They're attention was turned back to Nightwing as he asked "Do you have anymore questions?"

At this Batman stood, and shook his head.

"No. I think we know everything we need to know."

Nightwing nodded, and stood as well, extending his hand as he said

"It was a pleasure to meet you Batman."

Batman pursed his lips, and turned, walking towards the edge of the roof, ready to leave. Before he had a chance to board Martian Manhunter's ship, Nightwing said something that froze Batman.

"Robin's costume? The one he has on here? That was your Robin's costume. We just resized it."

Batman swallowed back the sudden urge to punch Nightwing, and instead proceeded into the manhunters ship, waiting for the others to follow.

 **There it is everyone! Hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally/Kid Flash POV**

"Wait wait wait." I said as I followed Batman over to the teleporters **( I guess)**

"Bats are you serious? You're saying Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, and Aqualad and myself can come and help you patrol Gotham!? Sweet!"

Batman whipped around at this, and stuck a finger in my face as he growled out

"On the condition that you do everything that I say, exactly as I say. Any screw ups, and you're done. Do I make myself clear?"

I clenched my jaw to hold back any rude comments, and quickly nodded. He watched me in silence for a few moments, before giving a curt nod, before signaling for me and the others to follow.

 **12:05 AM. Gotham City**

 **Wally POV**

I groaned loudly, and flinched as the sound was met by the back of Artemis's hand.

"Shut it will you? Batman says there's a villain meeting around here and he wants us to be ready for them. So stow it. Got it?"

I sighed, and nodded. A moment later, M'gann spoke through our mind link **(?)**

"Someone's down there."

Artemis and I froze our bickering for the moment and glanced below. I looked over at Aqualad, and mouthed the name

 _Two-face_

Aqualad nodded, and held up a hand. Just before we jumped, a familiar voice from below froze us in our tracks.

"Wow Two-face. You're even uglier than I pictured."

We all shared a glance and shrugged, before looking down. The man we saw shocked us, and I looked up at Superboy as he hissed out

"What's NIghtwing doing here? I thought he ran Bludhaven!"

I nodded, and whispered back

"So did I!"

We continued to stare at one another, until Nightwing spoke again, bringing our gaze back to the scene below.

"Ah! I see you're not alone! These your two new cronies? Gotta say, the clown is almost as ugly as you are! Maybe more so!"

My eyes went wide.

"Someone radio Batman. We've got the Joker, Two-face and the Scarecrow all at once. And something tells me Nightwing can't take them on his own."

Aqualad nodded, and began to radio over to Batman to inform him of our situation while the rest of us looked down on the impending violence.

"Well! If it isn't the bird of Bludhaven! WHat brings you here little guy?!"

I shivered at the Joker's voice. I looked over at NIghtwing, expecting him to be as disturbed as I was, but instead he laughed it off.

"Well Joker I came here just for you!"

The Joker froze before he could speak, and regarded Nightwing with a look of confusion. He frowned, and pursed his lips, before asking

"Little ol' me? Why! You shouldn't have!"

Nightwing smirked. I turned from the action as I heard the sound of Batman's feet on the roof behind me. He quickly strode up to the edge, ready to jump down and attack, but before he could make his move, Nightwings words froze us all in our spots.

"Well to be honest I hate your guts and really didn't want to come at all! But Robin insisted!"

There was a cackle so early familier, it caused all of us, villains included, to jump. We looked behind the Joker as a figure dressed just as our Robin landed.

"Joker!" Nightwing said happily as 'Robin' stalked closer and closer to the crazed clown. "You remember Batman's partner I'm sure?!"

For just one second, the Joker seemed truly afraid. But before we could dwell on it, Robin pounced and had him down in less than a second. We looked over to find the Scarecrow and Red Hood who'd appeared out of nowhere stuck in heated battle. I looked up at Batman as I whispered

"That just leaves-"

There was a crash and a grunt. When we all looked down, we found Two-face, holding Nightwing by the throat, pinning him to the wall. We made to move, but the moment we tried, Two-face was on the ground, and Nightwing nelt, holding his throat and gasping for air. After a few seconds the person who'd taken down Two-face and rendered him unconscious stood and walked over to Nightwing, helping him stand.

"You all right?"

The person asked. Nightwing nodded

"Thanks Firebird. Now!" He turned to all the villians. "I'll let you go. Won't tell Batman, won't tell the cops you were here. So long as you tell me what I want to know! Do we have a deal Joker?"

The mad clown laughed.

"And why are you asking me?!"

Nightwing moved quickly, grabbing the clowns jacket collar, and pulling the madman closer.

"Because I know you've worked with the man I'm looking for. YOu have three seconds to agree, or Red Hood over there calls the police _and_ Batman."

The Joker's gaze switched around from Nightwing to Red Hood and back again. After a moment he answered

"Alright. I'll tell you anything you wanna know. Who ya looking for?"

Nightwing looked up in our direction, and for a moment it was clear he'd known all along we were there. He licked his lips, before looking back down at the Joker.

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Tony Zucco. Few years ago I met a young boy by the name of RIchard Grayson in the hospital. He asked that I find and kill Tony Zucco. Do you know where he is?"

The Joker nodded.

"Yeah. Go the any place he's killed someone on the day and around the time he killed them. He always likes to go back and relish in that moment."

Nightwing nodded, and looked back up to us, before laughing

"Oh look Joker! Batman's here!"

I looked up at Batman who shrugged, and jumped down. The rest of us shared a looked before following down. We watched as Batman tied the Joker and his partners together. After a few seconds, I walked over to Nightwing.

"You knew Richard Grayson?"

He jumped as though not used to being spoken to, before nodding.

"Yep. We're really good friends actually. We….both lost our parents to Zucco. Red Hood and Robin over there did too. Both watched it. So, Richard isn't the only thing motivating me to find and kill Zucco. I've been searching for him since I was 13 years old."

I nodded, and turned around. After a few seconds I froze, before turning back around and whispering

"Are you Richard Grayson? The old Robin?"

He smirked before leaning close and whispering even quieter

"I don't know. Am I flash boy?"

My mouth dropped open, but before I could say anything, Firebird screamed

"Nightwing duck!"

He didn't get a chance to, before he was tackled to the ground by the Joker. The mad man screamed as he brandished a knife mere inches above Nightwing's face all the while screaming

"You tricked me! You knew all along he was up there!"

Before any of us could move, Batman had pulled the Joker off Nightwing, and knocked him into unconsciousness. I looked down at Nightwing. He lay there silent for a moment before standing and muttering

"I hate clowns."

I bent down to help him up, but he pushed me off, and stood on his own. Before he left, he turned to Batman.

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay. More chapters**

 **Dick POV**

"Hey! You okay?"

I turned around to face my wife, Barbara Gordon. I smiled sadly.

"I don't know. When we left Gotham when we were 13 I never wanted to come back. And now look! I'm working a police job here! If that doesn't make matters worse, I have no idea where to look for Tony Zucco, and I promised the boys I'd find him and kill him."

Barbara sighed, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, as she re-tied my tie for me, which I'd somehow screwed up yet again.

"Just work on being the best cop you can be. While the boys are at school I'll look around for Tony Zucco. Okay? Now go. Or you'll be late."

I nodded, and turned around, pecking her on the lips before bounding out to the car.

 **At the police station.**

I sighed, as I ran a weary hand over my face, as I continued typing my report on the new prisoners who'd just been brought in. I heard the bell on the door ring, signifying someone was coming in, but I ignored it, and continued on my report. The person marched up to my desk, and cleared her throat. I ignored them once more, and pointed in the direction of another desk and kept typing. The person sighed, and finally spoke

"Office Grayson?"

I tilted my head slightly to the right, my hands freezing on the keyboard for a moment only, before they resumed their movement adn I spoke

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

I heard a click, and looked up, to find myself staring down the barrel of a gun. The man on the other side, was none other than Tony Zucco. My lips parted slightly, and I slowly stood, raising my hands in surrender. Zucco grinned, before pressing the barrel to my forehead as he said

"I should have killed you all those years ago! But then again, better late than never right? I hear you've talked to Batman. You're going to tell me where he lives."

I swallowed back my fear, and spoke in a monotone voice I'd perfected during my years of working as Deathstrike.

"And if I don't tell you?"

The madman grinned.

"Then I'll shoot you dead."

 **Artemis POV**

"Batman?! You're going to want to see this!"

I turned around as the caped crusader, Wally and the others rushed up. Batman looked up at the computer as he asked

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath.

"Tony Zucco. He just asked Richard Grayson to reveal where you live."

Batman's eyes went wide, and he rushed over to gaze up at the screen. We both frowned, as we saw Richard Grayson with a huge grin on his face. We looked at each other before looking up as RIchard spoke

"Wow Zucco. You're either crazy, or stupid. Or hey! Maybe even both I don't know. What makes you think I know where that man lives? I'm from Romania! And yeah, I grew up in Gotham after you murdered my parents, but I never had a one on one talk with the great Batman. We're not buddies if that's what you're suggesting."

I looked over at Batman as I asked

"What is he suicidal?"

Batman shrugged, before turning towards the portals (?)

"We need to get there before he says something stupid enough to get his head blown off!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Richard/Dick POv**

I sighed, rolling my eyes as Tony Zucco finished tying the last of the officers to the chairs. Once finished, he turned back to me, and held his gun out once more. I couldn't help but laugh

"You think you're so tough don't you Grayson?"

He growled out. I shrugged, infuriating him even more.

"Why do you want the location of where Batman lives so badly?"

Zucco growled again, forcing the barrel of his gun into my throat. I laughed.

"I'm really not afraid of you you know. Let's say I were to give you the location. You'd just kill us all anyway."

Zucco withdrew his gun and laughed.

"Actually, I'd keep you alive. The others I'd kill. Too many witnesses you know?"

I nodded, eyebrows raised. I heard the soft sound of the door opening, and without giving it away to Zucco glanced behind him to find Firebird. One of the heroes of Bludhaven. AKA Barbara Gordon. I grinned.

"If it's a fight you want Zucco then it's not very fair right now. Why don't you untie me, and we can find mano a mano. What do you say buddy?"

Zucco decided then to get up close and personal with my face as he hissed out

"You're just begging for a bullet to the brain aren't you?"

I shrugged, trying hard to hold back a sneer.

"Well if you won't fight me, I'm sure Firebird can find it somewhere in her heart to not kill you."

He frowned, but whipped around just as Firebird attacked. I watched the fight with detached amusement. After a mere 10 minutes, it was over, and Zucco lay face down, unconscious on the ground. Firebird then made quick work of undoing all the straps tying everyone down to their chairs. She grinned at me, and winked, knowing I knew her true identity. Then, without a word, she left.

 **Third person POV**

By the time the Justice League and their partners arrived everything was cleaned up. They rushed in quickly to find all the officers back at their posts, adn Tony Zucco nowhere to be seen. They all frowned, having missed the battle. Batman quickly strode up to Richard.

"Where's Zucco?"

Richard smirked.

"I'm sorry? Can I help you? If your cat stuck in a tree?"

Batman froze at his attitude. All of them did, not at all accustomed to this attitude from the old Robin. After a few seconds, Batman grabbed Richard by the arm, and hauled him off to a private room to talk alone, as well as with the other members of the league. ONce the door was closed, Batman pulled down his cowl (?) and became Bruce Wayne as he asked his questions.

"We saw Zucco threatening you. Where is he? What happened?"

Richard sighed, and began speaking to the heroes as though he was speaking to children.

"The magical bird of fire from Bludhaven swooped in and saved the day. Yaaaay!"

He said, laughing as he finished. Wally pushed his way to the front.

"Dude!" He said, trying to contain his shock. "What happened to you man?!"

Richard shrugged.

"Dunno. Moved away, became a killer, redeemed myself, got married and adopted. Or it could be none of those things."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"No man." He said, suddenly worried for his old friends sanity. "I mean you never used to laugh in the face of danger like that."

Richard frowned.

"I always laughed in the face of danger"

Wally sighed sadly, as Richard pushed by him, exiting the small office. As soon as he was gone, Wonder Woman spoke up.

"We need to find out what Slade did to him. I'm worried."

 **I know that was a weird chapter but I haven't the slightest clue what's to come or anything. Suggestion would be AWESOME!**


	5. Twitter account up

**Hey fans with Twitter! I now have an account, where (If I remember) I will post when the next update in a story will be, as well as maybe a few spoilers as to what may happen. There will also be flashbacks, so I can remind you what happened next. Hope you check it out and follow me. The name is DeanWPercyJ and the name is DeanWPercyJ (Since I had to make my name shorter, and they said DeanWinchesterPercyJackson was too long) anyway, I hope you follow it. I apologize now if you do and I don't post much.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Slade POV**

I stared at the computer as I watched Richard Grayson, one of my best students before he betrayed me, laughed in Zucco's face. I grinned. Maybe my little bird would come flying back to me. After all, he still had the attitude he'd gotten from working under me. I stood, and walked over to where his old costume, his Robin costume was folded neatly in the back of my closet. I stared down at it, before calling one of my followers to cover it with blood. It was time to give Batman a heart attack.

 **Richard Grayson POV**

I turned, sighing, to face the Justice League, who'd followed me from the office. I narrowed my eyes, before crossing my arms. I glared at Batman, before seeking

"Can I help you?"

Batman sighed.

"I want to know where Tony Zucco is."

I rolled my eyes, figuring that was what he was going to ask me. I looked back at him, trying to find some small part of the old me that had survived through Slade's torturous training tasks, but alas I came to the conclusion that the old me was dead and buried.

"He's finally behind bars." I shrugged as I added "or underground. I haven't quite decided yet-"

I was cut off, as another officer rushed over. I glared at him as he informed me. I turned back to Batman, anger evident on my face.

"He _was_ behind bars. But he got away." I sighed, trying to calm myself. "No matter. I've been looking for him for eight years. What's another eight right?"

Batman continued to watch me before he finally spoke.

"Would you mind coming to the the cave with me? I have a few questions for you."

I saw a few officers turn their head at the request, but I just shrugged, grabbing my jacket.

"When do we leave?"

"Immediately."

I nodded, and followed them out into M'gann ship. We climbed aboard and took off. I remained silent, and I could tell it made everyone uncomfortable. After a few seconds, Wally spoke.

"So...Richard...what...um. How have you been?"

Before I could answer, Artemis slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ignore him. WHat I what to know is what in the world is wrong with you?"

I laughed.

"I trained with Slade and his methods aren't the most…. _painless._ But I'm better than I was when I worked under Batman."

Bruce spoke

"No. You're a killer Richard. That's not better. That's worse!"

I rolled my eyes, and the trip was silent the rest of the way

 **Any suggestions for what's to happen next?**


	7. Authors note

**Help! I have no idea what to do next. Please please give me ideas on either Twitter ( DeanWPercyJ) or in a review/comment thing.**


End file.
